objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Young Little Unicorn
Welcome To My Talk Page Hello there visitors! Welcome to my talk page. You could leave a message if you needed help, you know I can't always solve and answer your questions. Why not contact the admins, you could find an admin portal in the main page some admins might be inactive. Guys also if you want to see previous messages I just had. Here go to my Archive page and yeah here Archive 1. Special thanks to a fellow admin who helped me in making an archive. Rules of Leaving a Message * Put a heading for your message Topic or I will delete and will not reply to your message * Make sure your message is good and clear so I could understand it. * Make sure you use the posts using four tildes or the signature button. No one wants a message without a specific person leaving it there. (Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC)) * I'll delete every message if I have to, when it seemed full. Signature Test Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 08:51, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (If it works yey) Small message Since I'm not going to be active, I'm gonna make u an admin. Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 08:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) About Pen island123 Why is he blocked? What did he do in chat? I don't get it. 14:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Who is? Who else is evil? Huh? Zingan Nice (talk) 18:04, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bumblebee I restored PEASHOOTERFAN's recently deleted page. You heard it, I restored that waste (though not useless) wiki's page. However, as letting it being in this wiki's space as a waste, I changed it to his user blog post! So how can you do this? Well, in case if you don't know it, go to the "Rename" section of one page (or blog post, or comment)m you know, that one option in the left drop down? And you see that "To new title" that leads you to another drop down after you are in the "Rename" section? Change (page, articles comment, blog post comment, blog post,...) to (page, articles comment, blog post comment, blog post, user blog,...) And then that's it! Long story short, I restored the page, as a blog post. "Hey Bumblebee"? You meant "Hey Unicorn" right :P Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 12:54, December 30, 2015 (UTC) My apology Unicorn, I am sorry with those nonsense. Will you forgive me? Zingan Nice (talk) 13:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I did.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 04:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) About NLG343 Hey Young Little Unicorn, about NLG343. I know he swore at Arbi42gaming's blog post but that does not mean that you must block him instantly. Next time, a warning. I'm unblocking him btw. Can you join? Hey YLU, wanna join my camp? Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Problems with Cephei Please block Cephei! I swear,he id so much mess to me! Just block him! I've had enough of it! >:( What spoilers? What spoilers were you talking about in chat? Illuminati is the best (talk) 15:07, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually I was suggesting a storyline plot and challenge idea. Which I comment or chat about it later. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 15:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Arbi He has taken it too far this time with his recent blog post. Im giving him a 3 month block. You or PP46 should not unblock him this time unless he apologies to us,or starts to say/do good things.Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 05:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :The deed was confirmed and was broken. He will never return to this wiki. Lmao Thx dude lel I'm inactive but still active xD Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 11:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Delete this page http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BuildermanVSNotch Uh Hey, why is phuocphuc's page deleted? Like, do u know why? ���������������������������������������� (talk) 22:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday So, it's Valentine's Day, I'm alone, no wait. Not that. So, February 14th, your birthday, and if you haven't already read the headline of this message, Happy Birthday, Unicornicopia170. You are probably at a restaurant or something, but yeah, keep that happy personalities of yours going, always improve on your studies and everything. Agin, Happy Birthday, Happy one year closer to your demise, whatever. - Love (Not literally, or metaphor-ly, it's just a fancy word) User:Phuocphuc46 Untitled section I COULD HAVE ATLEAST MADE THE HOST AN OBJECT, I DEMAND TO HAVE MY ARTICLE RECREATED!, also someone else stole my idea. :... Fine. But please at least make four of your characters an object. P.S That "someone else" actually had their idea 2 years ago. i was actually unaware of that. i'm deleting my account now. Hey Unicornicopia170 So about the pages you made for your page, Character Voting Tournament. I turned them into the page's sub pages due to the fact that if a page is only made just for voting, in which there were some in the page, they would be redundant. So yeah, I hop you can understand. Outrage! Ok? I did nothing bad yesterday and i am suddenly banend from chat this is outrage! I want some explanations now! Wanna talk? Wanna talk with me in Inanimate insanity chat? Question Why does when you closed my thread on Th Helping WIkia, why did you called us trolls? You know yo'ure not supposed to do that, plus yo'urethe founder! Why? :( Illuminati is the best (talk) 19:07, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I wanna talk Please,I wanna tlak with you guys, Please unban me. Spamming really i just said "GTGGGGGGG". i can't wait 9 more day's please SpongebobAtnight You didn't scare me in chat, I just was in schooland doing a wuick check! SpongebobAtnight (talk) 02:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Do you lied or what?? Is 5 day's now you aid that i will be unbanned on saturday and it's staurday!!! When i will e unbaned from chat :It's actually in Monday. Young Little Unicorn made a little bit of, bargain. Talk in II Chat? Wanna talk in II chat? 14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC) What Did you moved Vv cephei a's just-moved-page to an actual user's blog section? Next time, if you want to move a page to a user blog, do it like this: Selection--> (User blog) Type-in--> random user)/(Page name). AlrightYou? Alright. Hey! If you want any help ask me in chat in School day's i'll be online only Afternoon so Chat Chat. Now. Quick. :OMG hurry up people are dying. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:41, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Uh, know what, nevermind. You're too late. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Alert! When I told RetroPineTree that Object shwos 200 was racist, he didn't care, and he called me a freak! Illuminati is the best (talk) 14:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) About my contestants in COIC Could you please remove them entirely out of the show? See my main point? REMOVE. Not up for re-sign-up-or-whatever, REMOVE. It's not becuase I hate you (I actually do, but not to this point), but it's because I'm very busy, more than I thought. Unlike normal summer break, which I think happen in June, the school year kinda lasts until July - August, and the final exam starts in May - June, so there's no way I'm going to pop up in your camp now and then to do the challenge now and then. It pains me to see my contestants get eliminated (not really, I'm soulless), but the real point is, I'm not going to take part in anything in your camp ever. Like, ever. Not until summer. And having my contestants there will just slow the camp down, I mean, if they somehow have someone to sign-up for them, it will now be 4 characters/per person. So please, just remove them. Lemme know it that's possible, if you want to keep the, so badly, just put them for resign-up, becuase I'm not going to do it anymore. Another Report YLU, on Arbi's new wiki, "The Epic Hangout Wiki", he made a page out of me and PP46, and he protected them! He's insulting us on it. Could you tell staff to close it please? Thanks. Illuminati is the best (talk) 07:31, March 26, 2016 (UTC) you are the meanest person ever you are mean. you added me as an enemy. i cant believe you did that. im going to make so many sockpuppets. put me as a friend and unblock me now!!!!!! - firebreaktemmie the emo keng You know what You know what? Next time, leave the blocking of the other users to me. Also, don't unblock MARCUS THE EMO KENG. You are not qualified to be in charge of blocking other people. For reasons, I will not talk abouti t here, but rather in the chat, because, well, it will be personal. Or I think you already knew it??? YLU!!! Young little uncorn look what i found i put a comment there Marcus Aka Firebreaktemmie Aka Arbi Has been created thi place on the Epic group wiki and look what did he write about our dearest friend Pp46(See the link below) About arbi i wanna tell the wiki community central to ban ths Prick forever from every wiki :Ouch I got insulted Welp better kys or something now. :No just stop it. I don't care if he continue to insult me, or anyone else in this world, here's my request: ignore it. Taking any actions to it will make the situation worse. He is a troll, meaning that there could be a chance that he will do this until, well, he dies, or gets whatever he wanted, in which I will never unblock him. So here's the thing: ignore it, never speak to the wiki again, and never speak to FirebreakTemmie again. Hey Hey buddy, nobody is commenting on my newest blog post even thought it's important, lease comment and tell people about this. Illuminati is the best (talk) 15:19, March 28, 2016 (UTC) I was talking about the blog called "OMG!!!" Help pls edit elimination table in BFTD wiki About my fanfic Hi, when i made my fanfic Battle for Corn 'n Carrot Castle, I protected the page when i was an admin. Can you unprotect the page so i can edit it again? A real friend is one who walks in, when the rest of the world walks out. 08:41, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Replacement for This Wiki Like, I made an inanimate insanity fanfiction wiki http://inanimateinsanityfanfiction.wikia.com Profanity warning .... So, you finally bring yourself to swearing in your latest forum, did ya? I expected better from you. Don't count on your bureaucrat rights to do everything, sincerely one could be one, if they have the enough dedication and responsibilities to be one. And even at that point, I would be mad if they act like an administrators. But you, heh, maybe you shouldn't of point me to that blog post. Learn how to control your anger. Don't contact me. Hey Should I question, that how the hell did Cedricblocks became a bureaucrat? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:38, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Come to chat please Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Look Don't taunt other users, like as you did with User:AnimalFan2015. Despite the fact that he did bad things and ignored warnings, they are still a human being and has feelings, too. You are an administrator, get a hold of yourself. COIC Spinoff So like, since COIC is almost over and you SAID there MIGHT be a spinoff but ur not gonna host it (u didnt say that part, but basically u said it). Well can I host it? I have an IDEA~ Ta-da! My Idea is... Race of Ice Creams! or COIC: The Amazing Race. And in some episodes the bottom 2 people are up for voting while in other episodes the last 1 is immediately eliminated or given a Speed Bump penalty. PLZPlantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 22:27, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Come to chat please Sometime before you edit COIC Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 10:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Rollback?! OMG like in chat you told me I'm a rollback?! Seriously like, I'm not. I checked the users list, it said I wasn't plus what does it even do? Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:09, April 16, 2016 (UTC) CH CHAT? Wanna go talk in chat i want some company You gonna join chat? Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:38, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Categories Please do not remove the fanon cateogires like "BFSP Players" and such. This is a fanon wiki, so they are acceptable enough to be allowed. When they either have a grammar mistake, captilization mistakes, etc., you can change it then. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) .... what are you doing Diamondcup didn't ask you to add the cateogires for her, did she? Why are you doing that? No one is asking this, nor no one is currently happy with this. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Look I don't know if I didn't clear this yet, but do not remove fanon categories. They are normal, nothing is wrong with them, this is a fanon wiki, those cateogires help what the readers to search who and what belongs to that mother page quicker, and they should stay there. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:10, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Camp Continuation? Since the Camp of Ice Cream camp series is coming to it's end. I would like to ask if I may continue it? Like make a spinoff with a new host but same premice of the original? It was an idea because I know how so many people love the COIC series. I would just love to have the honor to make it keep going. :) Think about it. Thanks -Lilly COIC Like when should i/we make the page? I mean the spinoff. Plus do I have permission to make a COIC fanfic (not camp)? Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:11, April 27, 2016 (UTC) In the challenge, Cotton Candy and Rainbow Sherbet are the mafias and you choose the Royals. But DON'T tell them they're royals. New Werid Faces I put those faces there because I want them to be used in an object show in a future episode These ones! Chenaborg Face.png Chenaborg Face V2.png Reply on the plots #When they are locked, I think they should have a conversation about who is the murderer. And then, a fight would break out, and probably two sides are created. Each sides will try their best to frame the other side, protect their own, etc. Maybe even manipulate the other side? Something like that. #I think that the game should be played sooner in the story, (probably the 4th day) since the infection would spread out slower thourgh out the story, and would cause more panic; plus it,would contribute to why the fight above started. The infection will speared to other people by salvia, blood and airborne, so when they first see the dead body, another three will be infected. (Not revealed ofc, becusse they don't know yet) After the court of the dead body, the origins (maybe) and symptoms of the disease will be released for others. (Day 5) Upon knowing that their symptoms matched of that the disease, they will attack two people. To stop the speared of the disease, one person will be excreted for killing two people and having the infection, and another one will be imprisoned two days, where they will be taken care of. (Kinda like immunity in a camp) (Day 6) (Whole they were in the Hotel in Day 6) However, after knowing that half of the team have been infected, a fight broke out (above) That's it for my thoughts, however, it might be to violence, however, the idea of the teams could be good, I dunno. Make up your thoughts, and eliminate the flaws in any way possible. Thanks. I happened to be reading this stuff too, and I saw that. Gamerboy1 (talk) 00:58, May 14, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Thanks :D I'll definately think about doing a regular fan fic. And thanks for sticking up for me about characters :) Don't let anybody else see! I have a request! Murdered: Match Murderer: Coiny Discovered by: Judge Ruby Uhh. NLG oops I saw that. I was busy stalking and...That happened. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:44, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oh whoops, I was stalking the marshmallow, and I accidentally saw that, too. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:15, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Editing my message Any reasons why you edited my reply in this thread? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:07, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Can you pls notice me? Hello Can you pls notice me too? Sup Plsplsplsplspls just notice me plssssssssssssssss I don't think it's gonna work. Also Pwmcon needs to go, he's not active. So um we should either start now, contact more active users and tell them about it, or just forget about it. Oh and BTW I was talking about the user competition Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 22:27, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm back! I decided to come back, and i'm now on the chat! :D Illuminati is the best (talk) 05:17, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I want to be there too but I'm blocked ;3;)// Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:22, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Threepeater Master He's been commenting on old pages once again. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 03:06, May 9, 2016 (UTC) What's so wrong about it? He's just commenting on those pages. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Bfdi is the best is, uh, somewhat right? It's not a thread, a talk page or a blog post which the conversations there are archived, but still rather a fan fiction that anyone could comment anytime. It's their for reserved, yes, but people could still clmment on it if they wanted to. :Please reserve to give users warnings for commenting in old pages unless they reply to an old comment there, or just commenting nonsenses. :Well, it's not quite that simple. I mean, he's been given a few warnings, and YLU said that he had 2 warnings left for editing pages without permission or commenting on old pages after being told to not do that quite a bit. Now he has 1 chance left. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 13:52, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Those warnings are now no longer counted for EXPLUNGED reasons. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:08, May 9, 2016 (UTC) COIC I still don't get why you and the others just quit all of a sudden without telling me any of this before. I truly did use a randomizer, and it truly did eliminated Phuocphuc46. I listened to what you said to do, and then this is what happens? It's simply not fair. You need to like give me support/advice instead of just quitting with blunt, useless, and very discouraging information. How AM I supposed to change it? If I change it one bit, it won't be the amazing race! Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 17:40, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Thus is Gamey here. I wanted to know if you knew how to set up a vote. I'm needing to know how because I am making a comment object show. On the 11th challenge first a vote for two new contestants, and then a challenge to earn the new guys or girls. Gamerboy1 (talk) 09:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Drama Try not to say anything that causes drama. Nobody likes it, and frankly, someone will always be the victim of it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi. This is Gamey. I need some help! We need to reach 10 helpers in the Contest for a mansion page. It is my page, and we need scripts for the episodes. Hope you understand, friend! Gamerboy1 (talk) 23:01, May 12, 2016 (UTC)Gamey User talk:Fvninja You have mistaken him for his violation. He didn't. His comment was true towards what the author of the page typed his name in the author's fan ficiton in which he participated in, and he was just saying it out. No racism was intended in this. Check his comment again. Wanna come? Wanna come to chat i want some Company.... Sorry... I need to admit something. On the OC Popularity Vote, the latest episode, I voted for Strawberry like 30 times. But that's because I know that Baseball Cap did NOT have 130 votes. Just saying, he's not that popular. All the other times I've never voted like that. So you can just subtract 40 or 30 votes off of Strawberry vote count, but, Baseball Cap is a no-no. I'm very sure he cheated, just like me, but by like a WHOLE BUNCH. As I just said, I'm really sorry, but you gotta check Baseball Cap's votes. That's just... Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 22:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) I.I Chat? Please? what is it? pls back chat soon sorry about earlier I didn't knew you comeback I really want to hear those news! request thingy Hey do you mind if I make my own BFDI Autopsy? "I cri when i'm free" ~your mem 22:12, May 20, 2016 (UTC) by diamondcup PLZ READ I made a new roleplay page http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:70762 (KawaiiRainbowChan (talk) 06:26, May 21, 2016 (UTC)) Permission May I have permission to edit OC Popularity Vote? I'd like to edit the Elimination storyline and the Trivia. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 23:28, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Can you update the charecthers on Object School? Plus, User:Phuocphuc46 might close your RP board after like 500 posts, and I like your RP board BTW.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:44, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Template:Infobox Remember what you did here? Did you even see? k, in case you didn't get the memo, look here. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:23, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :OMG ur inactive for 100 years? Gosh I shouldn't brought those goodbye templates with me. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:26, May 23, 2016 (UTC) You've got to be kidding me! Why isn't it working, I am speaking about much time to load an edit! Could you help me with---- Oh, wait wrong page sorry. Gamerboy1 (talk) 20:41, May 27, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Ok I'll be back tommorow after school and i'll come into chat :) Illuminati is the best (talk) 13:56, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Look If you wanna swear, might as well do it. Like in the rules, profanity, censored in any way will also be considered as one, that's what you are doing at the moment. Stop this unacceptable behavior or elses.v 13:32, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi You have me on Skype right? That's actually ur account, rite? Anyway, no, I'm actually here to see if there's anything still interesting. The Roleplay's pretty fun, even though NLG343's kinda ruining it (it would be cool if it was dramatic) --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 01:28, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I suppose you can try roleplays they are fun. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:51, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey BITB is gonna record the chat if there are 5 people, wanna become famous? So go jjoin it, buddy! :D Illuminati is the best (talk) 05:53, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Um, can you fix something? I don't get notifications from the Object Show Community. Can you fix it?--NLG343 (talk) 14:01, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's a bug in this wiki. I have reported it to the staffs, and they said that this is a bug that they will hopefully remove in the next update. 14:02, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Gamey: Hey, YLU! I ma de Dice a new pic! Hope you like it! Gamerboy1 (talk) 23:36, June 15, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Re:Thank You Sure! Although i can't really be active most of the time. (blame school and my other games) A real friend is one who walks in, when the rest of the world walks out. 11:26, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Other games? :O Anyways, it's alright. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) User:Bfdi is the best Said user has been promoted to a chat moderator without given reasons or discussion with us. Please explain this. 07:11, June 24, 2016 (UTC) M8 Why did you banned me in BFTD Wiki? Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 13:50, June 26, 2016 (UTC)) Make a Blog Post About Profanity. Make a Blog Post About Profanity. Undhee (talk) 09:59, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :It happened 10 months and 10(?) days ago, they don't oftenly happen now anymore. Even so, the only ones I know who did are, well, not as active. 10:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Inappropiate content This wiki is meant to be family-friendly, so please do not add and/or mention contents that are inappropiate. 06:48, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Camp of Ice Cream Reboot? So a while back I asked if I could be the new "owner" (AKA writer of the COIC series) and you said yeah. The problem was Plantsvszombiesfanatic decided to make a spinoff "COIC: The Amazing Race" and It obviously failed...early on. So I was wondering...maybe I can create that spin off camp with your blessing... :) Thank you!! ~~ LILLY BLOCKS <3 ~~ REBOOT IS NOW OPEN Thank you soooo much for letting me do this. The Reboot is official up Camp of Ice Cream: Rebooted ~~ LILLY BLOCKS <3 ~~ Battle for Groink Island Challenge Submission I choose numbers 5,10,15,20,25,1 PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 01:19, July 3, 2016 (UTC)PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan Groink Island? Can i? Can i be Unbanned from chat i really miss talking to you guys and i learned my lesson so coudl you unban me from chat please ;~; Litebulb is forever alone ;( ���������������������������������������� (talk) 11:26, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Wrong one Amulet was team captain... Choose anyone else JoeCling (talk) 13:27, July 4, 2016 (UTC) TRF reboot? Hey YLU, could you post your own scene on YRF? I'm currently the only one who posted a part. :( Illuminati is the best (talk) 04:53, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to break it but he's gone now, Vv. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 17:32, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Finish the 2 Camps. Finish Kingdom of Goiky and OC Popularity Vote Season 2. Undhee (talk) 08:20, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Chat Come to chat as soon as you can. I need to talk Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:19, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm actually Gamerboy1234 on my bro's profile, since my tablet cannot charge itself anymore. So, I need the link to the change username thing plz. Bya!Musicfan10 (talk) 17:11, August 3, 2016 (UTC)the future GameyAnimations What do you think? What do you think about my new profile picture? (PI123 got that, so credits to him for getting it) Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 01:26, August 4, 2016 (UTC) NLG343's Attitude He's been editing my page too much or changing everything it supposed to be, so can you do something about him because I made the BFDI Roleplay and he made it his own way. He needs a lesson. He also banned me from the roleplay that I killed the page since he abused his edits on it. Should he either get blocked or you might give him another warning for him, If he keeps this attitude this may be the end of me. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 18:43, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Meep Hello~! This is Pvzfanatic, just want to drop by and say hi after you know, being inactive and all. I'm staying inactive forever, but occasionalyl when I get the chance I'll say random stuffs. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 18:46, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Rip also it's occasionally Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah… hi PvZfanatic. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 03:53, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat? You wanna come to chat if your able to? Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 20:04, August 10, 2016 (UTC) A message. After reading your last blog post, which encouraged us to report to you about the violations that was had or will have in this wiki, I'd like you to see this. An administrator was swearing through abbreviations on chat - something that is forbidden, as far as I could rememer. They should be people users should look up to, not a disgrace to one's community. Seek him out, young one, and do what you must to stop that wretched animal. -- 07:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey I think I know why everyone thinks you're female, that's because you have "unicorn" in your username, and they are sexist. Hey m8 wanna go to the Nether? I already killed all evil Ghasts for ya ;) (talk) 06:12, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Goodbye Hey YLU, it's actually sad to see you go, as you were an amazing memeber (at least) I hope to see you more often, I know I can't fit in the requirments as I swore and got 2 warnings and 1 swear warning, just do whatever you want, I hope to see you once or twice a month, Have a good life ^^ CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 10:31, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai Before you are leaving... Pls read that, YLU thank you so much for being my friend, for everytime of suppoting, and even inthe saddest moment you were there for me. Thank you so much for listening, Helping, and Talking. Thank you so much for write to BFTD And for the billion subs you wished that I'll have... I won't let you down by it ;) For real now, You were one of the reasons to come to chat... I'm sure you'll be missed to everyone... For me espicaily... Hope to see you again soon Object shows 200 (talk) 10:58, August 31, 2016 (UTC)Sadness with no end.. ;(((((((( Asking Since you said whoever wants your rights have to post on your talk page, so is it okay if I can have it? Please respond if you will. The Cutest Braixen around. (talk) 12:04, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hmm… I actually made a mistake, I mean you can ask Phuocphuc46, because I don't want to make a mistake and promote the wrong person, my apologies, let me correct the blog post. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 12:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I didn't know. The Cutest Braixen around. (talk) 12:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I'll miss you You probably aren't here anymore, but if you're seeing this, then I want to say that even though I don't know what happened that you're leaving, I want to say that you were an amazing friend and I'll miss you a lot... Goodbye, Buddy :'( MordercaiIsland1010 (talk) 12:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) We'll really miss you. and we hope you goodluck with whatever your going through,im sorry i couldnt say goodbye to you sooner. we hope our paths may cross again one day,but until then,goodluck. whatevers happening you can make it through. see you,space cowboy. Thuyenthegreat (talk) 06:52, September 2, 2016 (UTC) and everyone who didnt get to say bye. Goodbye! :( Is sad to see you gone, you were my best freind online and you helped me out in many situations, You were a Truly good Friend goodbye! I Speak 4 Languages Romanian English Spanish and French 08:39, September 6, 2016 (UTC)PineTree!!!I Speak 4 Languages Romanian English Spanish and French 08:39, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Done being a Admin I don't think I can handle it anymore, so I removed my privilage of a admin. Also, I would stay as a admin but NLG is ruining my chances already. The Cutest Braixen around. (talk) 20:24, September 17, 2016 (UTC) OK... All right, I promise. Please give me the admin rights.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 11:59, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Please stop begging for the rights, and plus, what makes you so eager to be an admin? CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 12:00, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai CDG's damn right. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 12:58, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Guess what Retro was doing... He was bullying other users! Go to Object Ultraverse to see the evidence! I'm pretty sure it was a joke. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 12:58, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I gave him a 2nd chance not to screw with me. (I got my rights back for some reason) The Sylveon Wikian. (talk) 20:19, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Warring Don't you ever cross me again. You're irrelevant. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:20, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Fan of Braixen? Do you really like Braixen, or you just think the idea I brought up of her (I'm never calling Braixen him) was okay with you. Just tell me the answer when you have the time or when your active (Probably during my sleep, of course) to hear the comment. Witch Braixen (talk) 02:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC) NLG Strikes NLG is continuing to spam, and he also said he can post whenever he wanted? First, should I block him or not and are you gonna be able to solve this problem anyways? Braixen is your waitress for today. (talk) 01:03, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Dear YLU, Thanks and its called Mega Objects BTW From Lizzy LEAVING A YOUTUBE CHANNEL LINK I know that I am not allowed to leave links to certain websites, but can I leave a link to my KIDS APPROPRIATE youtube chanel (I am an animator and I post my object show episodes). Mr. AwesomeKing (talk) 19:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC)Mr. AwesomeKing/MAKMr. AwesomeKing (talk) 19:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Spoilers =Spoliers Do you think red huanhakim needs taspo targo to die LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 04:50, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Hey bro, I'm back, sorry I ever left (cant really be sorry my tablet shut down on me forever) I missed you so much bro. I have come so far with everyone and just look. GameyAnimationsOFFICIAL (talk) 02:22, February 15, 2017 (UTC)Gamey avoid the Evil Leafy BFDI game easter egg/jumpscare? I found an scary BFDI game easter egg. It is more scary than the chara undertale jumpscare! How do I avoid it? GLI TC 2112 23:36, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey BrownFamily1108 (talk) 13:42, August 9, 2017 (UTC)Hello there, YLU. I miss you. One last hello If you're still here... somehow I wanted to thank you, you were an amazing friend and inspiration to me, I would never forget the things you said to me, all the times you were there to listen, it was amazing, you truly are one of my best friends, and ill always miss you AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 06:57, November 3, 2017 (UTC)AllMightyAmmo (OS200) Hey! Hi! Uhm i know you won't see this message. But i want to say to you one thing, that i miss you my friend. You were my only firned who helped me through the wikia. I Know now you found happiness, but i want to tell you that we miss you! *The Pine Tree*ROMANIA!* 05:48, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Please clear vandal FidelIs69 and Gfidel used same picture. See the past.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:29, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Ask a different admin pls he is already inactive for more than 1 year —Preceding unsigned comment added by Hollytang (talk • )